Hypnotizing, so I made my move
by weasel87
Summary: Please read, I rubbish at summary's but Snape wants Harry to make the move... It's a songfic, Katy Perry ET... with my special guys.


Title: Hypnotizing, so I made my move.

Word Count: 1055

Author: weasel87

Pairing: HP/SS

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, the song used belongs to the beautiful Katy Perry

**-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-**

**Hypnotizing, so I made my move**

It's ironic when your just sat there and a song comes on your ipod and it reminds me of how I feel for you.

I'm currently sat outside on the grass near the lake with my headphones in, as the current headmaster you've changed the rules and allowed some muggle devices onto the campus.

I came to you before the final battle, that was three months ago. I told you how I felt about you, you told me, I couldn't of picked a worse time to tell you, you also said if we both survived I should tell you again how I felt however I've not had the courage, so I am hoping this explains my feelings...

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**

**You're touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing**

It started some time ago, I don't remember when, but I would sit in your class and be too hypnotized on your voice, your smell, and your touch, especially when you helped me stir my potion, I never felt so amazing from your touch, I felt like I was floating, it felt so good.

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the other's, futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

I told Hermione and Ron about my feelings towards you, Ron told me to be afraid as you weren't like others, I just explained they don't know you, to be honest I don't know if I really do however I'd like too.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

I know me and you are from different worlds, but we've lived a similar life. From what I've seen they are very similar, and it opened my eyes, to the life you lead, and I'm ready to lead with you.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

All I think about when I see you is you kissing me, your lips so close but also not touching mine, I want to lean forward so I kiss you... I've had many dreams, both vivid and wild...

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Lately your touches have felt more personal yet I know your waiting for me to make the move.

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

But yet I did do it, I did make the move. The Yule Ball I asked you for a dance, you accepted. Every move we made felt like magic, at the end I leaned in and gave you a quick kiss, thinking you'd pulled away.

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

Just from that kiss, I was ready to leave with you. I felt like all my dreams had come true, when the music picked back up, you took my hand and left the hall.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

I think this spoke for itself, however you wouldn't take me? However you were infecting me with your love... with what you felt.

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

Once you were infecting with your love your touches were more foreign, you were also getting more aware, or I was with your roaming hands.

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

Your touches were taking me to another level somewhere I'd never been, you were making my head spin.

**I wanna walk on your wavelenght**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

And listening to this some and writing you this I've realised I want to walk with you, be with you when you need someone and I am willing to risk everything I have to be with you, these feelings that I have for you shall not be going anywhere.

I'm letting the song fade out on its own, because I want you to kiss me and take, to fill me completely with your love and infect me with your poison. I wanna be your victim and I'm ready for your abduction.

I shall be by the lake until dinner time, this is me making my move, putting my everything in your hands.

I've loved you for a couple of years now, and you are so alien to me, please come and meet me. Please come and ki-ki-kiss me, ta-ta-take me.

Always yours

H Potter

**-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-HP-SS-**

Once his signature was on the bottom of the letter/note he folded it up and send his signature whistle for Hedwig, upon her arrival he strapped the letter/note to her leg and watched her set off in the direction of the headmaster's office.

Harry then laid down on his back, and took his headphones out so that he'd be able to hear if someone was approaching, what he didn't realise is that when he closed his eyes he'd fall into a small sleep... moaning into his dream, a dream that felt so real, he was kissing his one true love again... when his love pulled away he moaned at the loss. "Harry, open your eyes."

"No, kiss me again, I don't want this dream to end."

"Harry open your eyes," he repeated, "it's not a dream."

Startled by the realisation that is wasn't a dream he was having, Harry opened his eyes and smiled, "Severus, I'm making my move, I want to make you mine, I love you."

One thing Harry knew was the smile on Severus' face didn't look foreign or the reply, "I love you too Harry," Severus leaned in and took Harry's lips in another searing kiss.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial**

**THE END...**

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed it... it's something that has been in my head for ages but never been able to remove it to the computer... welcome feedback, just don't be to harsh, as its my story and how I wanted it to go (:


End file.
